Mistakes
by Artistic-Resonance
Summary: Clawdeen finds out who her brother Clawd is secretly seeing! Find out how she tries to be cool with it,break it up, and fix it all.Also remember, there is always more than 1 side to a story! INCLUDES 3 P.O.V's.
1. Secrets

**Mistakes**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clawdeen's P.O.V<span>**

Clawdeen walked into her room and saw her sister's sock laying on her bed.

_Dang! Why does Howleen always have to leave her stuff on my side of the room?_ Clawdeen picked up the sock and put it on her sister's bed. " HOWLEEN KEEP YOUR STUFF TO YOUR SIDE OF THE ROOM!" Clawdeen yelled. "Sorry!" Howleen yelled to her from the living room._ You wouldn't have to be sorry if you didn't do it and watched where you put your stuff! _She thought.

Later she heard something jingling in the hallway. Clawdeen went over to her door and curiously opened it. Clawd was walking down the hallway to the front door, trying to be quiet. Clawdeen closed the door behind her and walked over to Clawd. " Where are you going?" She asked. When she asked he had a nervous look on his face,like he was hiding something. "Uh...last minute casketball practice." He muttered, and he opened the door and went to his car. _He is so wierd. _She thought. She went back to her room and flopped onto her bed. _But what is he hiding?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clawd's P.O.V<span>**

_Good thing Clawdeen didn't ask anymore about what I was doing. _Clawd thought. He started his car and backed out of the driveway.

_Come on...change already, I'm going to be late!_ He was staring at the stop light. His ICoffin was on the car seat and it started to go off, he had a message. Clawd picked up his phone and looked it. _Almost here? :P _He read. He slid open is phone and replied._ Ya, Just down the road, stupid light won't change. :/_ He waited for the reply. The phone finally went off._ Ok, take your time :)_ He laughed and looked at the light. " I kinda have to." He said aloud. Then the light changed and he continued down the road.

He pulled up at the " Olive Garden" and got out of the car. He grabbed his keys, wallet, and ICoffin and went inside. he went up to a waiter and asked "Is there a reservation under Clawd Wolf?" The waiter went over to the counter and looked on the computer, typed in something, and looked again. "Uh.." She said. " Yes there is, and someone is waiting there for you." Clawd followed her to the table and saw who he was looking for." Uh..I see who I'm looking for, thank you." "Ok." The waiter said as she scurried back to the counter. He walked a little closer to the table,the person he met there had her back to him, she was resting her head on her hands and was spacing out, and she had no idea he was behind her. He went up behind her and gave her hug, which seemed to startel her a bit." Hi Lala" He let go and she turned around, looking at him with her glistening lily-pink eyes, and her fangs showing in her smile. " Hi Clawd."

* * *

><p>This is the 1st Chapter, there is more to come! Stay tuned!<p> 


	2. Whats Caught Up In His Fur?

**Mistakes**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Draculaura's P.O.V<span>**

Draculaura looked at Clawd as he sat he was a little late, she understood why, it was just the stupid light down the street that never changed. She loved going on dates with him, he was always so sweet, and they were always so enjoyable because she went on those dates with the person she loved. There was only one problem, actually two problems. He was Clawdeen's brother, and if Clawdeen found out they were going out, she would flip. _Whatever, I'll worry about that later, I want to enjoy my date._ She thought. "So.." Clawd asked " Whats up with you? " " Oh nothing.." She said." My mom and dad don't even really talk to me anymore, thay are always so busy." She paused for a moment before continuing " But you make me feel less lonely." She smiled and he reached to hold her hand. " Good, Because you know I don't like my little LaLa sad." He said. After that, they ordered their food, had a nice date, shared a kiss goodbye, and went home. Then as she was driving home, those problems popped into her mind again._ How am I going to tell Clawdeen? And if I dont tell her, how will she find out?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clawdeen's P.O.V<span>**

Clawdeen was sleeping on her bed when she heard a door close. She drowsily looked over at her clock and it said 8:00 pm. Clawdeen yawned and got up._ Who was that? _She got up and cracked the door open just enough to were she could poke her head out. She saw Clawd walking down the hall to his room, she watched as he cracked open his door and slid inside. Clawdeen, still half-asleep, went to her bed and layed down on her back, looking at the ceiling. _What in the name of ghoul is he doing coming home from a casketball game this late? _She thought. Her golden-brown eyes started to grow heavy with sleep and she finally gave into deep sleep.

She woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen. Clawd and Howleen were sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Uh Clawd can you come here for a second?" She asked him. " Ok." He got up from the table and they both went in the living room. "Where were you last night?" She asked him. "I told you that I was at casketball practice! Keep your snout out of my business!" He said angrily. Then he stormed out of the room going back to the kitchen._ Whats caught up in his fur? _She thought. After that Clawdeen went into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of jerky out of the pantry, and left for school.


	3. Fear

**Mistakes**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clawd's P.O.V<span>**

_Why does Clawdeen always have to shove herself into my business?_ All of a sudden, Clawd felt guilty, he was lying to his sister for monsters sake!

_Draculaura is Clawdeen's best friend. If she found out she would go nuts!_ He thought, munching on his cereal. Clawd was lost deep in his thoughts when Clawdeen came into the kitchen. She went into the pantry and when she turned around, she shot him a "What is your problem?" type of look.

Clawd went to school in his car, while he was driving he remembered his lovely date with Draculaura. He remembered her smile, her lovely thinking about her made him feel wonderful.

" So to review," His teacher said, writing everything he said on the long black-board that went went from end to end of the room. Clawd was in Mad Science, twiddling his pen in between his fingers, staring at the clock. _When will this bell ring already? _He thought.

Just before the teacher could finish what he was going to say, the bell rang.

A rush of people scurried out of the classroom, the sound of footsteps muffled the flurry of laughter and chit-chatting of everyone. It was never usually this loud during regular periods, but now that they were going to lunch, people wanted to talk as much as they could, before they had to shove food in their mouths that shut them up from talking.

_Good_, He thought_. Now that it's time for lunch i can see my beautiful little LaLa!_

* * *

><p><strong>Draculaura's P.O.V<strong>

Draculaura was walking in the hallway to the lunchroom. "Clawdeen, me and Clawd are...no." She was trying to figure out how to tell Clawdeen about her and Clawd.

_How am I supposed to tell her without her flipping out? A letter? A text?_ She couldn't think, her head buzzing with nervousness, and her stomach was pretty much flipped over.

She went and sat down at a table in the lunchroom, she put her face in her hands and she felt like she was about to cry. She usually never got this upset about stuff but her mind was making her fear everything that she had to tell Clawdeen.

She didn't really have to tell her everything, in which, means that she really only had one thing to tell her, she just didn't know how to put it into words.

"How's my precious little LaLa?" Draculaura took her face out of her hands and looked up. Clawd was standing above her with his lunch tray in his hands. " I am SO confused." she put her hands in her face again and continued. " I want to tell Clawdeen about us so we don't have to hide anymore." Clawd sat down across from her and started to eat his lunch. " Well, If you want, I can tell her."

"No, I'll figure out something." She sighed. " I'll be back in a minute." Draculaura got up and went to the lunch line. She got her lunch and went back to her table, to see all of her friends already there. Smiling, laughing, talking, it made her so happy to see her friends enjoying themselfs, as they did every day.

Draculaura went over and sat next to Clawd and ate her lunch,half-heartedly listening to her friends about whatever they were talking about. She didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, because all that she could understand was that the guilt and fear in her mind grew, every time Clawdeen looked at her.


	4. Now the Ghouls know

**Clawdeen's P.O.V**

Clawdeen was in the lunchroom, sitting across from Draculaura, Clawd, and Ghoulia, and was sitting next to Blue, Cleo, and Frankie.

As she was eating her lunch, she looked at Draculaura, and with every glance, Draculaura looked like she was getting more tense.

_What's her problem?_ She thought.

She finished her lunch and got up to throw the scraps away. Clawdeen walked back to her table to see Draculaura wasn't there.

"Where is Draculaura?"

"I dunno." Clawd replied.

" She might have gone to fix her makeup." Frankie suggested while munching on her chips.

"Well I'm gonna go look for her." She said as she walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clawd's P.O.V<span>**

After Clawdeen got up to look for Draculaura, Clawd pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to text Draculaura. Just before he could send the message, Cleo leaned over the side of the table and snatched the phone out of his hands and read his message aloud for everyone at the table to hear.

"Hey hun, are you ok? Where did you go?" Cleo tossed the phone back to him and he sent the message.

"Isn't using the phrase "Hun"," and she gestured her fingers, making fake quotation marks in the air. " A little much Clawd?" Cleo asked him with a serious look on her overly-powdered face.

Frankie, Ghoulia, and Blue leaned in toward Clawd and started bluting out questions.

"Why did you say that?"

" Are you guys going out?"

"Isn't it forbidden for vampires and werewolfs to go out?"

Clawd finally got agrivated with the questions. "Yes! Ok? We're going out!" Frankie and Blue squealed and Cleo and Ghoulia exchanged akward glances before looking back at him.

"Just don't tell anyone else, especially Clawdeen."

" I swear on my Aunt Neffereti's tomb I won't tell anyone. But it's not me or Ghoulia you should be worrying about, it's those ghouls you should be keeping an eye on."

Cleo gestured toward Frankie and Blue. "I won't tell anyone, what about you Blue?" Frankie said. "I wont tell anyone." She replied.

"Good." Clawd said with a sigh of relief as he went back to eating his lunch, waiting for Draculaura to reply to his message.


	5. Oh no

**Draculaura's P.O.V**

Draculaura was walking down the hallway when she recieved a message from Clawd. She took her phone and read it and replied.

_I'm walking down the hall to go fix my makup in the bathroom, and im fine._

A few moments later, as she was walking down the hall, she got another text.

_Clawdeen is looking for you._

_Why?_

_I really don't know, oh, BTW Cleo, Ghoulia, Frankie, and Blue know now. :P_

_Know what?_

_That we're going out. Sorry :P_

_Ugh, your lucky your a cute little furball or I would pelt you with my fruit for something like that._

_Well I guess I'm lucky I'm a cute little furball cus I don't like being pelted with fruit, especially grapes. :)_

_I love you._

She slid her phone closed and put in her pocket as she walked into the bathroom. She pulled a container of hot pink lipstick out of her pocket. It was extremely hard to put on her makeup because of the lack of her reflection, but she managed.

She was just about to walk out of the bathroom when Clawdeen burst in.

" Draculaura what is up with you? Are you mad at me or something?"

Just as she said that, Draculaura's ICoffin went off and vibrated so much it fell out of her pocket, landing on the tile with a clack. They both looked at each other before Clawdeen hurried to pick it up. She was about to hand Draculaura her phone when she glanced at the screen.

"Clawd? Why are you texting Clawd?" She asked before sliding it open before reading the conversation. Her eyes widened and she looked at the conversation closer. "YOU ARE WHAT?" She screamed, almost shaking the bathroom stalls and mirrors.

She started to growl angrily, but Draculaura didn't know what happened next. She bolted out of the bathroom. She ran down the hallway in her high -heeled boots so fast she thought her legs were going to fall off.

She looked back and saw Clawdeen running after her. Draculaura's phone clutched in her hand, and she looked really angry.

Draculaura turned the corner and was horrified to see that it was a dead-end. She looked around the hallway and saw that she was right next to the cafeteria doors.

_Those doors are my only chance of actually surviving Clawdeen._ She thought

Draculaura burst through the doors of the cafeteria. Everyone stopped eating their lunch and stared at her as she ran down the rows of tables with Clawdeen chasing her. She saw Clawd and her friends sitting at the table and felt a little sense of relief, but that didn't last long. She gave Clawd a quick, horrified look as she burst through the doors on the other side of the cafeteria and ran outside.


	6. Why me?

**Clawd's P.O.V**

She ran past him. Draculaura had the most horrible look on her face as she darted past him. Clawdeen was chasing her, with Draculaura's phone clenched in her hands.

Clawd got up quickly and darted toward the door Draculaura ran out of. He got there before Clawdeen and stopped his angry, growling sister before she could run out the door continuing to chase LaLa.

"What is your problem?" He asked her, arms crossed.

" YOU CLAWD! YOUR MY PROBLEM!YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" She screamed, trying to push him out of the way

But he stood his ground, not moving an inch from her very weak-like pushes.

Suddenly, she stopped. Clawdeen backed away, she looked at the ground. Clawdeen dropped the phone and walked away.

He had no idea that everyone was looking at him until he looked up. He didn't want to stand there being stared at any longer. He picked up the pink phone laying on the tile.

He walked outside and saw Lala sitting on the ground, her elbows were resting on the side of the fountain. She was seemed to be looking in it, running her fingers through the water. She was shuddering and was crying.

He went over to her and took the curl at the end of her hair and twirled it.

She looked up, he felt awful as he saw her makeup-smeared eyes and dripping eyeliner mixed with mascara.

He comforted her for a few hours. They talked and talked about what to do. They misses their last 3 classes of the day sitting at the fountain. When they heard the bell ring. They walked all the way home together, holding hands, Draculaura's head was leaning on his shoulder the whole way home, her eyes still dripping with eyeliner and mascara.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clawdeen's P.O.V<span>**

She was curled up into her pillows and blankets, sobbing so much Howleen threw pillows at her.

_How could they do this to me? Draculaura, oh ghoul, she's my best friend. And Clawd, Clawd is my brother! Oh man, why did this have to happen to me? What does she see in him?_

The more she thought about it, the more tears stung her yellow-brown eyes. She bagan to sob into her pillow again. She sobbed very loudly and Howleen finally gave up on throwing pillows at her and left the room, leaving it to her sobbing sister.

" Im going into the living room so I don't have to listen to you pathetic sobbing!" Howleen announced.

_Im always in here comforting her about her problems and she never helps me at all, god, she is the worst sister ever!_

Her ICoffin went off, she sniffled a little before picking it up.

_Im so sorry, i didn't mean to make you upset, i just think he is the best man for me, im so sorry...:( i wont see him anymore if it makes you happy..._

Clawdeen frowned at Draculaura's message.

_No, imma ask you something though._

_What?_

_Do you Love him?_

It took Draculaura awhile to reply, even though she was a fast typer.

Her phone went off, Draculaura had replied.

_I can not find one word that can describe what I feel._

_God, why does Draculaura always have to talk in her poetic way so I can't understand her? _She thought. as she shut off her phone and started to drift asleep.

_But I know what she means... _


	7. Draculaura Drama

**Draculaura's P.O.V**

She texted Clawdeen all night until She stopped replying to her messages.

Draculaura layed down in her coffin bed with Count Fabulous. She cried to Fabu about her day, and told him exactly what happened.

" Oh, Count Fabulous, she must be furious with me." She curled up with Fabu and started to sob." I don't want it to cause it a problem! Oh Fabu, what do I do?" She pet her little bat on his fuzzy little head and put his little bat pajamas on him.

She put him upon his little perch and layed down again. She thought about the day again and she sank into her plush pink coffin. She got bored sitting there and closed the coffin and turned on her tv and watched " Next Top Monster" on MTScream. She listened to the music videos of the Jaundice Brothers and Justin Biter they played inbetween shows, she fell asleep to the soothing rythme of Justin Biter's lovesongs.

She went outside and walked to the park with her parasol a couple days after the incident. It was Sunday, of course the sun was out on SUNday. She got to the park and sat on a bench. Draculaura pulled a scetchbook out of her tote and started to draw all of the beautiful things she saw there.

She drew the butterflies, the grass, the leaves and trees. She sighed_. _She saw couples walking around the park, holding hands, enjoying each-others company. Her heart sank so far down she didn't even know where it went.

She started to cry, her tears falling on her scetchbook's clean white pages with her little doodles on them. She wanted to have that right now, but she knew if Clawdeen knew her and Clawd went to the park together she would be more angry than she already was.

She continued to cry, more tears falling on the scetchbook. " Why are you crying?" She heard a voice behind her and turned around to see Clawd standing there with a look of worry on his face.

All of her feelings came in a rush. "I just miss you so much! You are the only good thing in my life right now! My parents are always busy so I can't talk to them and Clawdeen is mad at me and... and..." She didn't continue, she was sobbing too much now, tears were spilling out uncontrollably.

Clawd came and sat next to her and gave her a bit-tight hug. She felt so much better being hugged, it felt warm and loving to be wrapped in the arms of the one she loved. He wiped the tears away from her face and she felt so much better, her heart seemed to rise back to its original place. She felt warm inside and snuggled under her parasol.


	8. I Promise

**Clawd's P.O.V**

After he comforted Draculaura at the park, he walked her home. He felt so bad about Clawdeen and how she was upstting her so much.

_I don't understand why she has to make her feel so horrible, I'm gonna talk to her._ He thought, walking home.

He went home and went into Clawdeen's room and saw her still curled up in her lavender pillows.

He sat on her bed and gently shook her. Clawdeen slowly got up, rubbing her yellow-brown eyes.

"What do YOU want?" She asked, starting to growl.

"I need to talk to you..your making Draculaura SO upset. Every time I see her her eyes are bloodshot, her mascara and eyeliner running. I wish you wouldn't make her feel so bad about it." He said, looking her straight in the eyes.

" Well I'm not trying to make her feel bad, but she's making me feel bad too!" She growled. "Just leave me alone stupid!"

He rolled his eyes and got up, opening the door and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Clawdeen's P.O.V<strong>

_Draculaura, oh, I shouldn't be making her cry, should I apologize? _She thought.

Clawdeen got out of bed and put on her bathrobe and heels. She went outside and walked to Draculaura's house, thinking about how she was going to apologize the whole time.

She walked up to the front door and Draculaura's father opened the door, his expression looked like " So, your the one that makes my Lala sad?"

"Umm... May I come in Mr. Dracula?"

"Yes, you may." He replied, he sounded like he was going all vamp on her.

She walked into their loft, filled with old pictures and antiques. She walked up the stairs to Draculaura's room, aware that her father was at the bottom of the stairs, his gaze burning into her fur.

Clawdeen opened the door of Draculaura's room to see that it was totally dark. She thought it was wierd that her room was dark, because she hated it being dark._ Wow, I must have upset her so much it made her turn off her lights! She hates anything that is dark and depressing! _She thought.

Clawdeen went over to the coffin bed and lifted the lid to see that Draculaura wasn't even in it, but she left behind stains on her blankets form mascara and eyeshadow.

Before she had time to think, she noticed Draculaura's window was open, the wind blowing around the pink curtains.

Clawdeen poked her head out the window and looked up , she saw a trellis leading up to the the roof. She climbed up it and got up on the roof. Looking around for Lala, she saw her sitting on the ledge. Her hair was down out of its ususal pigtails, blowing in the wind as she looked up at the moon. She seemed like she had been sitting there for a few hours.

" What do you need Clawdeen? Did you come to shatter my life a little more?" Draculaura whispered, her gaze not leaving the sky to look at Clawdeen.

"Lala, I'm sorry, I didn't want to lose you to my brother so I freaked out." Clawdeen scootched over next to Draculaura and gave her a hug. Draculaura broke her gaze from the sky and hugged Clawdeen back. "Please, just don't do that again, do you know how much you scared me?"

Draculaura suddenly pulled away from the hug and shuddered, Clawdeen suspected that Lala was remembering how she was chasing her.

"I promise Lala." Clawdeen said, giving Draculaura another hug.


	9. A Bit Of Puppy Love

Sorry i haven't posted lately, i don't have a stady PC situation so i can't post i can only read.

Shout out to wolverinacullen.:) BEST WRITER EVER!

**Draculaura**

Draculaura walked down the hallways of Monster high with newfound confidence in her pink high-heels. She felt more alive than she had in days, after Clawdeen came over and apologized to her, it made everything better. Plus, she promised to not freak out about the situation, which made Lala feel even better.

She found Clawd outside the Biteology room, looking around nervously to see if she was there.

"Hi Clawd."

"Lala!" His golden brown eyes seemed to brighten as her hugged her half to death.

"O...K...Clawd...you..can...let...me go now!" She said gasping for air. She pushed on him slightly and he let go. Catching her breath , she looked up and Clawd was leaning against the wall, he was blushing the color of a ruby red apple.

"Sorry, I just missed you, you didn't answer any of my texts or calls and I got worried." He said, shifting his place on the wall.

"Well we definetly don't have to hide from Claws anymore!" Draculaura sqeaked. Her lily-pink eyes glistening with happiness.

" And, you say this why?"

"Clawdeen came over and apologized to me yesterday and promised not to get all freaked out anymore!"

" Really? That's great!" Clawd exclaimed. She gave him a hug and before she knew it, the day flew by like a quick 'SNAP' of the fingers.

One second she was with Clawd in front of the Biteology room, next she was back in her coffin, watching MTScream's newest episode of "Next Top Monster." She drifted to sleep, but it seemed like those fingers and their quick second-like snaps came back again in only a few minutes.

Draculaura was in her coffin when she heard a 'tap' on her window.

Draculaura sat up and and got out, slipping on her slippers.

When she got to the window, she opened it and looked down. A bright smile cracked across her face, she saw Clawd standing at the ground below with a handful of pebbles.

"Get in here you silly little puppy!" She giggled as Clawd climed up the flowery trellis on the side of the house and climbed into her room through her window.

"Yep, that's me, the silly little puppy." He smiled and gave her a warm hug.

" No," She said, drawing back and tapping his nose with her pale finger. " You're MY silly little puppy."

They both laughed softly and sat down on the floor. Clawd leaned up on the wall and Draculaura snuggled

He played with the curl at the end of her hair like he always did, He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, " So I guess you would say , we're in a bit of 'Puppy Love?' " He said, chuckling softly. " I should take out my ICoffin and turn that song on."

" No way! You better not furball! I wanna sleep!"

She closed her eyes and Clawd shifted. Moments later, a song turned on " And they call it, Puppy looooveeee."

As she started to drift to sleep, she giggled and murmured, " My silly little puppy."


	10. It's What's Best

**Clawd**

He woke up to footsteps, light, shuffling footsteps. Startled, He got up and picked up half-asleep Draculaura and put her in her coffin.

She started to figit and whimper, "Put me down ya furball." She murmured, half awake, then drifting back to sleep.

He pricked up his ears and heard the steps coming closer. _Draculaura's dad._ He thought.

He went to the window and got out and closed it behind him. Climbing down the trellis, he heard what was going on in Lala's room.

" Draculaura! Vy do I smell Varevulf?" Her dad yelled.

He heard Lala rise out of her coffin and rub her eyes. " What do you mean father?" She asked nervously.

"I SMELL varefulf all in your room! And it doesn't smell vike Clawdeen!"

_God, whats gotten caught in Dracula's fangs?_ He thought.

"Vell, I don't care vy it smell vike this in here, just make it go avay! I can smell it from my room!" He stated, then walking out back into the hallway.

He pulled out his ICoffin and texted Lala, _Sorry, i heard him and i panicked. see u later hun._

**Clawdeen**

She was sitting on her bed crying. She thought about her best friend and her brother, she promised she wouldn't freak out but she wasn't so sure she could do that. Clawd went to her house and he told her what happened with that.

She felt crazy, sick, insecure. She didn't like the idea of her brother and her best friend, kissing or hugging, walking in the parks at night, seeing midnight movies and holding hands. the very thought made her go completely insane, or at least made her feel like it.

_I have to break them up, I have to, I have to, I have to. I can't stand this, Im going insane, Literally, god, ahhhh! God, God, GOD!_

She sat on her golden bed and gripped her lavender colored pillows, she was crying and angry.

_I have to get them broken up, I can and I will! ITS NOT RIGHT! VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES CAN'T GO OUT AT ALL!_

_She is too different, its not like she loves him to death or anything, its what's best for her. _

The next day at school, she took out a pink piece of paper and wrote in her best cursive like Draculaura would.

_Dear Clawd,_

_Why did you leave my house? That made me so upset, I wouldn't do that to you! _

_Maybe it's best if we see other people._

_ Draculaura_

It wad the corniest break up letter ever, and she knew it too.

She folded it and put it in Clawd's locker.

Now all she had to do was wait for all the peices to fall into place.


	11. What?

**Clawd**

He opened his locker and a pink piece of paper fell. He bent down to pick it up and he unfolded it and read.

His eyes widened and his heart sank.

_She broke up with me...she broke up with me. She doesn't love me anymore._He sighed and threw the paper in the garbage.

He closed the locker and went to 8th period.

After class, he was walking back to his locker and he saw Draculaura.

_I hope she doesn't see me._ He thought.

He looked at her again and then saw she was running toward him. She wobbled in her pink lace-up boots.

_Uh oh._


	12. We never broke up!

**Draculaura**

"God, my dad is SOOO stupid, I swear Frankie, sometimes I want to rub garlic ALL over his face." Draculaura said opening her her coffin locker and putting her textbooks in it and taking some out. Frankie shut it for her.

"Why would you want to that?" Frankie asked.

" Clawd was at my house the other night and Clawd had left early and put me in my coffin before my dad came in the room yelling at me. He was also accusing me of having werewolfs in my room,well, I did, but, whatevs! She said, laughing.

Frankie tugged on her stitches. " Your dad sounds like an old grump."

"Ya, he's totally old. He's like, 20,000 for ghouls sake!"

"Really?" Frankie's two- toned eyes widened.

"I really don't know, I'm taking a wild guess here." Draculaura said, leaning against her locker. She glanced at the Grandfather Clock in the hall. She could continue to talk for a little longer before last period.

Suddenly Frankie grabbed her books out of her locker and started down the hallway." I gotta go to Clawculus Lala! See you later!" Frankie called, continuing to scurry down the hallway.

She looked around the hallway and saw Clawdeen running down to the Mad Science room.

"Clawdeen! Clawdeen!" She called, but Clawdeen didn't anwser and kept running.

"What's the matter with her?" She thought aloud. She shrugged and saw Clawd come down the hallway, with a sad look on his face.

She frowned when he didn't come over to her and she ran over to him.

" Hi Clawd! " She said happily.

" It's ok Lala." He said, not looking straight at her.

" What's ok?"

"That you broke up with me because I left." He said.

" What...I..I...Never did that and I never would!" She cried.

"You don't have to try to hide it..ok?" He opened the coffin locker and shoved some books in it and took a few out. He walked away, not even stopping to look at her.


	13. We never broke up! continued

**Draculaura (Continued)**

She couldn't believe Clawd thought she broke up with him, she did no such thing. A tear rolled down her cheek, then another, then another, until they started to spill out. She didn't care that people were looking at her, mumbling to her friends, like " What's wrong with her?" or "She cries alot."

Draculaura rested her head on the locker and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open, she heard a mixture of laughing from some of the jocks and squeals from the girls. She sniffled and looked down the hallway. Heath Burns was running down the hallway, burning stuff.

_Stupid Heath._ She thought. A lock of hair fell from her bangs and she blew it up casually and wiped her tears.

Heath came closer and the heat got hotter. Draculaura's face started to burn. She winced.

Heath blazed up even more and when he went past Draculaura and she sqealed and put her hands in front of her face and dropped her books. The fire coming from his hair reached her and burned her hands from her fingertips to wrists.

She looked at the back of her hands for a minute. Burned, red,and blistering. "HEATH!" She ran down the hallway after him, she caught up to him and kicked him really hard in the back of the leg. He turned around and looked at her. "Watcha need vampy? Come to ask the Heathster on a date?" He smirked.

Tension built up in her, it seemed to explode out of her ears like in a cartoon. She clutched her fist and had enough of his stupidity. She swung and gave him a blow to the face and he fell on the floor.

She bent down , aware of the gazes of all the guys and ghouls burning into the back of her head, and clutched the collar of his jocks' jacket and pulled him up slightly and got in his face. Her eyes darked to a lavender from their lily-pink and widened in anger.

"Listen _Heath,_ burn ANYONE in this school again and you WILL go down... HARD!"

She pounded her fist on the locker behind him, making him jump.

"GOT IT?" She screamed in his face."Yyyyyyaaaaa... Uhhhhhuhhh..." She let go of his jacket and he scrambled up and raced down the hallway.

She huffed and looked around, people were staring at her wide-eyed, in turned red with embarrasment and the tears came again.

She ran down the hall to the front doors of the school and went outside.

It was raining, but she didn't care. She walked all the way home in the pouring rain.


	14. Gossip Trouble

(I started writing this before the first episode with Spectra and before they knew she was a part of the "Ghostly Gossip")

**Clawdeen**

She ran down the hallway and giggled, ignoring Draculaura's calls. Clawdeen went around the corner and went into the Mad Science room.

All day Clawdeen saw Draculaura and Clawd sitting away from each other, not talking, not even looking at each other._ Good,_ Clawdeen thought._ My plan worked! They're not together anymore! Yes!_

Over the next few days, Draculaura stopped coming over to Clawdeen's house. She stopped texting her. She stopped talking to her. Draculaura also stopped coming to school.

_What is wrong with her? _Clawdeen thought.

Clawdeen went into Clawd's room and sat down on his bed, he was laying down playing Xbox.

" What is up with you? There is something wrong with Draculaura too... she doesn't come over here, text me, talk to me, or anything! She's not even coming to school!"

Clawd didn't look away from his game and kept up shooting his digital AK-47. " Me and her broke up."

"REALLY?" Clawdeen pretended to be surprised and widened her eyes.

"Ya, she probably is just really upset..." He stated, not continuing his sentence.

"Well, ok." She said, then went back to her room.

**Clawd**

Clawd was sitting on his bed, still playing his Xbox, when he got a message.

_Ping!_

He picked up his ICoffin and looked at the screen. _The Ghostly Gossip? Why am I getting a message from the Ghostly Gossip? _He shrugged and opened the message.

A picture with a caption popped up on his ICoffin screen. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe it.

It was a picture of Draculaura, tears streaming from her eyes, her face red and hands burned, punching Heath Burns square in the face.

The picture was captioned "Vampy's got something caught up in her fangs."

"Clawd!" Clawdeen yelled."Look at this!" She burst in the door and tripped over something of Nino's and went flying onto Clawd's bed, then shoving her ICoffin in his face with the picture of Draculaura on it.

"Ya, I know, I already saw it...If she see's it she's gonna"

"Freak..." Clawdeen continued for him, staring at the picture on her phone.

"Oh my gosh...How did this happen?"

"Uhhhh... I don't know.." Clawdeen studdered, then she got up and slipped out of the room.


	15. Love Hurts

**Draculaura**

She was utterly heartbroken, she had no love anymore.

They were over, her and Clawd, over.

Draculaura sobbed into her pink pillow, she hadn't gone to school for most of the week because she didn't want to see Clawd after he accused her of breaking up with him.

_Ping!_

Her phone went off and she picked it up.

She looked at the screen. It was from the Ghostly Gossip.

She opened the message and saw the picture with caption and screamed, then threw her phone at the wall, making a black mark, cried into her pillow again.

_This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me! First me and Clawd breaking up, now people think I'm really mean or messed up because I punched Heath._

Her father burst into her room. "Draculaura? Why are you crying? Why did you scream? And WHY is there a mark on the wall?"

She didn't anwser, she just kept sobbing into her pillows and sunk into them deeper, thinking that if she sunk into the pillows, her father wouldn't see her sobbing.

"Draculaura?"

"Clawd ok? Clawd broke up with me, or, he thinks I broke up with him, and I punched Heath in the face and now it's all over the internet that I'm messed up, and I threw my phone at the wall!" She sobbed, then went back to crying in her pillow.

" I'm going to bite that Werewolf boy! Wait, you were going out with a WEREWOLF?"

"No daddy, don't hurt him! I...I...I LOVE HIM!" She cried, grabbing tissues from her tissue-box and dabbing the corner of her eyes. "Or...LOVED anyway..I know he doesn't feel the same."

"Well Draculaura," Her father sat on the rim of her coffin-bed. " You can go out with Clawd IF he askes you out again, but if he does hurt you, I'm going to BITE him.

She nodded half-heartedly, falling asleep. She heard her father get up and close the door to her room, and fell asleep, Her eyeliner was running and mascara was rubbing off on her blankets.


	16. My Only Love

**In this chapter, for the first time, I speak of Melody and she will be in a few more chapters! Enjoy!**

**(I just realized how much Draculaura cries and how sensitive she is after I reread my story for mistakes, akkwwaaarrrd!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clawdeen<strong>

_I have to tell Draculaura, I have to or she will be miserable forever._

She got up off her gold bed showered with lavender pillows and rubbed her eyes. She had been sitting on her bed with her eyes shut for a half-hour straight.

She went over to her vanity and fixed her hair, she had so much of it that she had to cut it every day, pretty much.

Clawdeen put on a balck and pink hoodie with Sassy written on the front in white, and a pair of black sweatpants. After she grabbed her ICoffin off her bed and shoved it in her pocket, she slipped on her purple converse.

She stepped outside and let out a breath. Clawdeen's yellow-brown eyes narrowed as she watched her breath fade away. She shivered. It was so cold outside.

Clawdeen walked around the corner, and realized that it was that time of year again. The maple and oak trees in people's front yard has leafs falling from them, the leafs were all different colors.

She kept on walking and rubbed her shoulders as she turned on Radcliffe Way. As she was walking she saw Frankie's L-shaped house and Melody's log-cabin-like house. As she neared Draculaura's huge castle-like house, or mansion as most kids at school called it, she got colder, as if Lala's vampire family was so cold the coldness was leaking out of their windows and doors.

She knocked on the front door and Draculaura's Grumpma anwsered the door, she looked a shade whiter than she usually was, and she was weary-eyed.

"Hello...umm...what is the matter?" She asked. She knew it was rude to ask such a thing, yet it was polite, especially to and OLDER woman like Draculaura's Grumpma.

"Draculaura is crying like mad! She cries, sleeps, and cries, I can't stop her!" The older woman said, rubbing her eyes. "Why don't you come in and cheer her up?" She suggested, gesturing her in to the house.

_Or break her heart into tinier peices.. _She thought. "Oh, ok."

She walked in and went up to Draculaura's room, being careful to step lightly so her father wouldn't get mad at her for waking him up.

She balled up her hand and lightly tapped on Draculaura's door.

She heard a sniffle then a soft voice. "Come in.."

Clawdeen opened the door and gasped, Draculaura was a complete mess. Her hair was a little knotted, and her makup was smeared on her pillow and blankets.

"Clawdeen?" Draculaura sniffled, wiping her eyes on a tissue.

She got up, and shuffled over to Clawdeen and gave her a hug. "What did you need?"

Clawdeen sighed. "Sit down, there's something I have to tell you."

"Ok.." Draculaura sat on a plush red velvet love seat that she had in her room, she had a worried look on her face. "What's the matter?" She asked, her expression growing more worried.

"Uhhh...please don't be mad at me..." She trailed off, staring at the wall.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Lala's eyes darkened. "What did you do?"

"Ughhhh..."

"TELL ME CLAWDEEN! WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOREVER! JUST TELL ME!"

Clawdeen gulped and blurted it out. "I BROKE YOU AND CLAWD UP ON PURPOSE!"

"You did WHAT?" Draculaura screamed at the top of her lungs. She stood up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could you?"

Clawdeen stood up and almost cried too. "I'm so sorry Lala, I have no excuse...I"

"Your right Clawdeen, you have no excuse. I just can't believe my BEST friend would do this to me...He was the only one I really loved Clawdeen! He was the ONLY one and now he hates me! He actually liked me, and YOU took it all away!" Suddenly, Draculaura's anger unleashed and she slapped Clawdeen in the face.

Clawdeen's yellow-brown eyes widened. _She must be so mad! She __**NEVER**__ hurts anyone on purpose!_ She thought.

"GET OUT CLAWDEEN! GET OUT!" Draculaura pointed a pale finger at the door firmly.

"But I..."

"OUT! NOW!"

"Ok, see you later La."

"Ya, I doubt it." Draculaura slammed the door behind Clawdeen. She pricked up her ears, she heard sobbing and buttons being pressed.

Clawdeen went outside and walked home and went into her room. She flopped on her gold bed and cuddled into her lavender pillows, and fell asleep.


	17. From Games to Texting

**I decided I'm not gonna put on Melody Carver because she isn't MONSTER material for me...(I don't care if she is a RAD or not!) so im just gonna leave in the basic characters. :) enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Clawd<strong>

"Let ME play now Clawd! You have been playing the Xbox like, all weekend!" Nino growled, throwing a sock at Clawd from across the room. He quickly paused the game, caught the sock, and threw it back at Nino. It hit him in the nose. Surprised at the quickness, Nino yelped and flopped backward on his bed. "Not cool! This thing hasn't been washed for like, weeks!"

He grinned. "That's why I did it."

"Eww..." Nino picked the sock off his nose and threw it to the ground and went out of the room.

_Ping!_

He picked up his ICoffin.

**One new message from: Draculaura**

He curiously opened the message, as he did, he heard a door slam and scurring, then another door slam. _Clawdeen._ He thought.

_Clawdeen was hiding a secret. _He read.

_What do you mean._

A few minutes passed.

_Ping!_

_Ask her._

Puzzled, he texted Clawdeen.

_What did you tell Draculaura?_

_I don't wanna say..._

_Clawdeen come on_

_I broke you and Draculaura up on purpose._

_Why and...how?_

_I slipped a forged note from Draculaura in you locker and made you think that she broke up with you._

_Why?_

_Because I didn't want to lose my best friend to my brother_

_Thats no exuse, that was horrible, what were you thinking?_

_I wasn't, I'm sorry._

He shut off his phone and kept on playing Xbox, ignoring his curfew, he went to bed at 1:00.


	18. Calling All the Monsters! Most of em'

**In this chapter im going to mention "Calling all the Monsters" By China Anne Mclain. I know it's a Disney song but it came out on my birthday! (Along with Monster High book 3.. :3)**

**Draculaura**

_How could she do this to me? I thought she was my best friend...that was so cruel! I would never do that to her!_ Dracualaura thought, sinking into her plush coffin and pink pillows.

Her stomach growled.

_Ughh...so hungry, yet so depressed._

She was fighting with her concious for a few minutes if she wanted to eat or not, then got up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

As she descended the grand staircase, she noticed there was not a peep in the house. She shivered. It was akwardly silent.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She half-yelled.

No answer.

She walked over to the counter picked up the house phone. She heard the phone begin to ring and her father answered. "Hello?"

"Hi daddy, were are you, Uncle Vlad, Grumpma, and Grumpa?" She asked.

After a few moments of hesitation, her father replied. "Ve..uhh..Vent on a couple day vacation."

The news shocked her. "But why did you go without me?"

"Ve vent vitout you because ve vanted to give you some time to sort out you thoughts alone, ugh...I gotta go...I love you Draculaura, goodbye."

The line went dead.

She put the phone back on the charger, walked to the other side of the kitchen, and turned on the stereo to max volume.

Draculaura's spirits raised a little as she danced to "Calling all the Monsters" by China Anne Mclain and then made herself some apples and peanut butter.

As she was slicing the apples, she had an idea. Draculaura picked up her ICoffin and started to text.

**To: Frankie, Cleo, Blue, Spectra, Abbey, Ghoulia.**

**Me: **Wanna come over to my place and spend the night?

**Cleo:** When did you decide to become so cheery vampy? and sure, be over in bout 15 min.

**Abbey:** Be over in about 25 min. i need 2 finish the Biteology homework.

**Ghoulia:** Can't, mom and dad said not today.

**Frankie:** Be over in 5! Totally charged up!

**Spectra:** I'll be over soon!

**Blue:** Be over in a bit mate!

**Me: **Tote-Amazing! I need some company..:P

She put down the phone and ate her apples, then before she knew it, the doorbell rang.

"Frankie!" She squealed as she opened the door. She flung herself onto Frankie and gave her a big hug, and Frankie hugged her back.

"Voltage!" Frankie said, coming into the house and shutting the door behind her. "You seem like you feel so much better!" They both walked into the kitchen. Frankie sat down at the table while Draculaura stood in front of the microwave, watching the popcorn pop. "I kind of do, but I want to kill Clawdeen, or at least rip her fur out."

Frankie's eyes widened. Even though her back was to her, she sensed it.

_Ding Dong!_

She walked over to to the door. "I'll tell you later." She laughed before opening the door.

"Abbey!" She said and shivered as Abbey walked past her and set her bag down, then turned around and gave her a cold hug.

"Thank you for having me over Draculaura, this is the first time I've seen your lovely home." Abbey said, then walked around the kitchen slash living room and looked at the old photos.

Just before Draculaura closed the door, Cleo tapped on the wooden door with a slightly-bandaged hand.

"Hi Cleo!"

Cleo's bluish-green eyes widened a little. "Wow..you...seem to feel better Lala."

"Not the best, but a little better!" She gave a fang-bared grin and gestured for Cleo to come in. Cleo click-clacked in her platform heels across the wooden floor to the kitchen with the others.

BEEP!

"Popcorns done Lala!" Frankie shouted.

"Ok!" She saw Blue walking up the street."I'll get it in a minute, I see Blue!"

She walked out onto the porch and closed the door behind her, then sat on the hanging porch swing that she had.

Blue walked up, slabbing moisturizer on her scaly arms. "How's it shakin' Lala?"

"Ok, come on, let's go in."

They walked in and Frankie were having a tickling war while Cleo watched on in amusement. "Let's get in out pajama's and watch some TV while we wait for Spectra."

After they got in their , they sat in the living room and Draculaura grabbed the remote then switched through the channels until she got to Cartoon Network. They sat and watched "MAD" until Abbey spoke up. " Why are we just waiting for Spectra? What about Clawdeen?"

"Ya..." Cleo said. "Why is that Lala?"

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge as her eyes widened, her eyes darkening from lily to dark purple.

"Bbbecause, were not on good terms." She studdered. hoping that would satisfy their urge to know why.

"Why is that?" Frankie asked, sinking deeper into the couch cushions.

Her eyes darkened to a black. She shivered again as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Clawdeen...Clawdeen broke me and Clawd up on purpose." She said calmly.

Everyone gasped, the out of nowhere Spectra's head popped out of the floor and everyone screamed.

"Oh Lala, I'm so sorry." Spectra said in a soft voice as she fully emerged from the floor and gave Draculaura a hug, and the rest of the girls did the same.

"That wolf!" Cleo snapped. "She's supposed to be loyal, and then she goes and does THIS?"

"How, non-voltage." Frankie murmured, hugging Draculaura a little tighter.

"That's cold." Abbey said.

"Ok, guys, let's not talk about it, it's ok, I..."

"No! Draculaura, that's NOT ok!" Cleo snapped again, cutting her off. "She broke you and the one person you loved apart!"

"Cleo, let's just dro.."

"I mean seriously! She can't just..."

"DROP IT!" Draculaura snapped back at her. Cleo and the rest of the group stared at her, and she flushed pink with embarassment, then hugged Cleo.

"I'm sorry Clee, I just wanted to drop it so I don't start bursting out crying."

"That's ok, we all understand, don't we ghouls?" Cleo glanced at everyone and they all replied, "Of course we do."

All night they watched movies and gossiped. Then on Sunday morning, they woke up and painted each-other's nails while eating frosted doughnuts, then they all went home.

Draculaura went into her room and went to her window. Pulling up a chair, she rested her elbows on the windowsill and her head on her hands. She watched the little birdies fly around and butterflies flutter. Then she made herself some herbal tea and stayed there for a few hours before she got bored and did her Biteology homework.


	19. Do You Still Love Me?

**This had a bit o' blood in it, so, tell me how it was! (first scene i've ever written like that!)**

**Clawd**

"Clawd, you need to get out of that bed and go to do something...go to the park, get your mind OFF Lala!" His mother said, standing at the doorway. She was twiddling her brown auburn curls in-between her fingers and leaning on the doorside. Her yellow-brown eyes burning into his fur.

"Ughhhh..." He shut off the Xbox and looked at his mom. "Do I have to?"

"Yes Clawd," She said, shutting off the T.V for him, and then sat down on the bed. "Yes you do. You have been in this house, on that bed, playing that...ughhh...Lockbox?"

He laughed a little. "No mom, it's XBOX."

"Whatever, Lockbox, Xbox, potato, tomato, I get the jist."

"Oh my ghoul, I gotta get outta here before your old talk becomes contagious." He said as he jumped off his bed, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the bedroom door. He heard his mom giggle a little as he got to the stairs. He went to the door and opened it, then left.

He got to the park and sat on the dock's bench. He pricked up his ears and heard little kids laughing, people talking and laughing.

One noise that stuck out that he heard was a soft giggle, almost like...

_Draculaura?_

He heard the giggle coming closer and then out of nowhere, a curl of pink and black hair got in front of his face and startled him a bit before he moved it to the side calmly.

Draculaura, hanging from the tree branch above him, dropped onto the bench seat beside him with a loud thud.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.

"Well, to be exact.." She pulled back the fishnet-like sleeve of her vest and looked at her hot pink old-time watch."About 3 hours!" Draculaura said, looking at him, but he didn't look back.

**STOP!**

**Bet you guys didn't expect Draculaura to be at the park huh? Well, to make a long story short, she got bored with the homework and went to the park for some fresh air. Well, let's resume the story, shall we?**

"Well, I'd better go Lala." He was about to get up off the bench when she yelped, "No! Wait! I...I..I have to ask you something."

"Ok." He sat back down on the bench and looked at her, she was blushing a dark pink. "What?"

"Well," She hesitated, brushing the edge of her lace-up platform boot on the leaves resting on the grass. "I wanted to know, if, you still loved me. Cus' I still lov-"

Then, he heard a thud, her head jerked forward a little, and he saw her eyes widen and darken from their sweet, content lily-pink to a death-like black. She whipped her head around and looked behind her to see two normie boys, one was yelling, "AWWWWW! LOOK NICK! IT'S EMO CHICK! AND SHE'S HAVING A KISSY-SMOOTCHIE MOMENT WITH FURBALL!" The other one, who was holding a handfull of huge pebbles like the one that hit Lala in the back of the head, fell over, dropped all of the rocks, and yelped, "HOW COULD ANYONE LOVE THAT THING? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She looked back to him quickly before darting onto the branch above them, then over to the one above the two boys. Just before she was about to jump on-top of them, one of the boys took a large stick from the ground and threw it up into the tree where she was.

He watched in horror as Draculaura dropped face-first into the ground with her eyes wide open and pupils shrunken in horror. A bleeding mark growing more red by the second on her forehead. She gaped and sat almost completely still, then she started figiting and trembling to get back up quickly. He raced over to her and scooped her up, then layed her down on the bench.

The boys whistled behind him. He swung around and growled at them.

The boys stopped in the dead of laughter, screamed like little girls, and ran off.

Clawd looked back to Draculaura, who was trying to move a bit, and picked her up again. She stopped figiting as they hurried back home.

**Dramatic Huh? Well...(BTW im getting alot of ideas and i think im gonna do this at the end of each one more often)...keep checking for updates to find out what happens next!**


	20. What Happened?

**Clawdeen**

She was sitting on her bed with her door locked, listening to her radio when she heard the front door slam. Then she pricked up her ears. Clawd was yelling something, then a stampede of muffled footsteps from her brothers, sister, and mother running down the hallway. They sounded full of worry and she heard Clawd murmuring something about cleaning wounds.

She curiously, yet slowly, got up from her bed and slipped out of her room to the room that everyone else was in. Everyone was gathered around Clawd in a circle while he crouched on the floor looking at something. She pushed through her siblings and her golden eyes widened.

Draculaura was layed down on the floor, completely unconcious. She had a large cut on her forehead that was red and still slightly bleeding, in which her skin highlighted because her skin was a ghostly white, so white it made Clawdeen shiver.

"Wha..Wha..What happened Clawd?" She asked.

He didn't answer, he just sat there thinking.

He finally stood up and asked everyone to leave the room so he could think for a minute. So everyone did.


	21. Wounds can heal, just like a friendship

**Draculaura**

Draculaura's eyes fluttered open. It was blurry.

_Where am I?_ She thought.

She thought that it was warm, dark, and comfortable.

Her eyes focused and she realized she was in Clawd's house, on the couch.

Glancing at the clock, she read that it was 11:56.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard a soft voice.

"Draculaura?"

Looking over to the living-room's entrance, she saw a weary-eyed Clawdeen. Clawdeen walked over to her and sat on her knees on the living-room's plush carpet.

"Hi Clawdeen." She said wearily.

"Oh Draculaura," Tears sprung to Clawdeen's yellow-brown eyes as she continued. "If I hadn't interfeared with you and Clawd's relashionship, this would have never happened to you."

"Oh Clawdeen, it's not that bad." She went to scratch her arm when she scratched something hard. She looked and saw a white bandage, which scared her. It scared her even more when she looked and saw both of her arms were covered in the hard bandage from her palms to elbows.

She sat up and tried to get off of the couch when Clawdeen grabbed her pale arm brought her back down."No no Lala, you need to stay down."

"No." Draculaura took her free hand and pryed Clawdeen's grip off her arm then got up. It was only seconds after she got up her leg buckled and she was sent to her knees. She reached out in front of her and tried to break her fall, but they collapsed under her as well, sending her face first into the floor.

"Draculaura!" Clawdeen yelped.

She felt Clawdeen grab her arms and pull her up.

Shifting and putting her leg in front of her, she saw that a thick applyment of the white bandage that was also on her arms was wrapped around her calf.

"What...what is this," She pointed to the calf bandage. "And these?" looking at her arms, starting to become horrified. She could feel her skin become a shade paler and her eyes growing darker and duller.

"Your arm bones got a little messed up, your calf got a gash on it, and that's not all," Clawdeen pointed to her forehead. "Your forehead has a huge gauze pad on it."

Her hand's shook and she reached up and felt the pad on her forehead. When she touched it, it sent something that felt like a shock through her body , her eyes widened, and she started to shiver.

"Lala, your shaking!" Clawdeen rubbed her arms to warm her up. "Why are you doing that?"

"I-I-I-I don't know..."

"Oh my ghoul Lala I'm SO sorry! For EVERYTHING!"

Clawdeen hugged her. Draculaura hesitated for a moment before she Clawdeen back and she started to cry.

"It's ok Clawdeen, I understand why you did that now, it was because you didn't want to lose your best friend to your brother?" She asked, still hugging Clawdeen. She felt her nod and sob a little.

"Lala, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Clawdeen, there is nothing you can do to repay, because I forgive you." She pulled back and rested her back on the couch, she looked out of the big window in the room and looked at the night sky and saw a shooting star which made her smirk a little. "I wish, me and Clawd could get back together again, but, we know that's not gonna happen."

Clawdeen shifted a little, then shot up with a huge smile on her face, and darted to her room.

Draculaura smirked a little and sat there a moment before she managed to get onto the couch again, pull on the covers, and fall asleep.

**Like it?I fixed it so it was better.**

**::::::::(My new Lala signoff:))**

**My friends call me Lala so that's mah new signoff nickname! **

**::::::::::::::Lala:::::::::::::::**


	22. The Last One

**(I don't think there will be any more Clawdeen P.O.V's, the rest will come from Draculaura)**

**Clawd**

He was laying down on his bed, lost in a deep sleep, when a dream entered his mind.

_He was sitting on the couch with Draculaura, watching her sleep, when her eyes slowly opened. She blinked slowly a few times before she looked at him with her lily-pink eyes, and smiled._

_"Hi Clawd." She said softly, closing her eyes slightly._

_"Do you feel better?" He asked her. He had his hand open, rested on the blanket where her leg was. Draculaura put her hand in his and she sqeezed his hand. He smiled. She leaned up and he leaned down. They were about to kiss..._

He awoke and sat upright.

_Draculaura..._

He got up and walked to the living room. It was silent in the house bedsides they heavy and soft breathing of siblings and parents.

He walked into the living room to see Draculaura was sleeping on the couch, just like she was last night. He started to go over there when he stopped and looked at the digital clock in the entertainment center.

It was 4:30 a.m.

_God, why did I wake up this early?_ He thought.

He went back to his room and saw Clawdeen sitting on his bed.

"Let's go on the porch." Clawdeen said, glaring at him, but not in a mad way.

He tilted his head to the side, then slightly nodded.

...

They went to the porch, which overlooked the forest behind the house. Clawdeen stood at the railing of the porch and rested her arms on it while Clawd sat on the patio furniture.

"You want her back, don't you Clawd?" Clawdeen asked, turning her head just enough to where he could see the corner of her yellow-brown eye.

He nodded.

"Well, she wants you back too..."

He nodded again.

"You know Clawd?"

"Ya, she was about to tell me when those normie boys harassed her and it all went downhill from there."

Clawdeen shifted from her place on the porch to a patio chair. "Do you still love her?"

"Ya...alot."

Clawdeen's eyes brightened. "Then I have a plan."

...

**Draculaura ****(Again)**

Draculaura woke up to a cold, damp feeling on her forehead. She slightly opened her eyes to see Clawd.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I'm cleaning the wound on your forehead, it needs to be cleaned every ten to twelve hours so it doesn't get infected." He replied, his eyes more focused on hers than on what he was cleaning.

"Thank you, that is so sweet that you still care about me enough to were you would care for me like this."

"Of course I care about you, that reminds me..." He pulled a little purple velvet box from his pocket and slowly opened it. "Close your eyes..." She closed her eyes when she felt something being slipped on her finger. "Open them now!" He said.

She opened her eyes and looked at her hand, Clawd had slipped a golden ring with a heart on the top, onto her finger.

"Oh Clawd, it's beautif-"

"Open it up." He smirked.

"It's a locket ring?"

He nodded.

She used the nail at the end of her pale finger to open the heart on the ring. When it popped open, she saw a picture on one side and an engravement on the other. She looked at the picture, it was of her and Clawd ( Taken with the special app where you can take pictures of vampires on the ICoffin.) on their first date.

She looked at the engravement, which was carved in a fancy cursive, and read.

_I Love You Draculaura._

_-Clawd_

A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She took her sleeve and wiped them off before speaking. " You, You really...Love me? Still?"

When he said yes, she let out a sob full of relief mixed with joy. Draculaura got up and gave him a hug, cuddling her face into his shoulder while still sobbing. She pulled back and looked at his golden eyes before giving him a kiss. When she did, Clawdeen walked in. "Ewwww...get a room you guys."

Draculaura and Clawd looked at each other and laughed. Clawdeen stood there a moment before she laughed too.

She was fully happy again, no longer fighting the battle of love, she knew Clawd would be hers for a long time to come, but there was a gap, that she still didn't know how to fill.

...

_A Few Years Later..._

"To the newly-weds!" Clawdeen and her and Clawd's little brother Nino said.

It was their wedding day, after the reception. Clawd and Draculaura sat in the middle of the row of all the cream-colored tableclothed tables. Nino sat on Clawd's right side, along with his brothers, Deuce, Slow-Moe, Billy, and Jackson. Clawdeen, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Cleo, Spectra, Frankie, and Abbey were on Draculaura's left side.

Everyone chanted, "To the newly-weds!" Clinked chamgain glasses, and sipped.

Draculaura and Clawd clinked, gave a kiss, and sipped along with everyone else. Draculaura's two rings glittered from reflected light from the ceiling chandeliers. She had her wedding ring, which was a large pink diamond with many little ones encircling it, and then she had her Locket ring, the picture and engravement on the inside were still perfect, just like they were the day she got it.

After a lovely dinner, they got the DJ to play songs from when they were teenagers. The dance floor was outside under a very large gazebo. There was a crescent moon out along with all the stars in the clear night sky.

Draculaura had an easy time dancing to the songs because of the dress design she picked. A light pink dress with ruffles and black laced edges with a cut that went down to her knees. The see-through ruffles had black, yellow, silver, and hot pink sparkles. The veil was just as beautiful, it was a golden headband with black and hot pink silk ruffles that went down all the way to her lower back.

When it was slow-dancing time, everyone grabbed a partner and slow danced.

While Draculaura was dancing with her new husband, she realized that this is what needed to fill the gap. Not all dancing, but having someone to love forever that really loved her. Now the gap in her heart was full, she had everything she ever wanted, and that was what she loved the most.

**End**

_"When someone loves you, others may say you can't feel that way, but you can't let others make you lock up your feelings, so go find the key and set your love free." -Lala (DraculauraxClawd)_


End file.
